TMNT Sakura
by Tayler4ever
Summary: Hey we are doing a TMNT and Naruto story crossover and hope you guys like it and we are so glad that you read our story's and we are so happy me and Vampiremisress96 did this and we are doing a another one too so keep a watch out for us R
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Hey we are doing a TMNT and Naruto story crossover **

**Vampiremisress96: Yeah we are and can't wait **

**Tayler4ever: Me too *High Five* **

**Vampiremisress96: No High fives Tay lame :p**

**Taylor4ever: Raph do the ****disclaimer**

**Raph****: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and TMNT**

**TMNT Sakura **

During the night in New York City many people were all in their houses and everything was calm however under the city, the teenage mutant ninja turtles were up training with their sensei Master Splinter right

"Yamete!" Splinter yelled making the four stop immediately, walking towards his students he stopped once he was in front of them, the four turtles then kneeled down in front of their sensei

"You all did very well my sons, no more training tonight, rest and regain your strength for tomorrow"he said as he dismissed them. Once they were dismissed they headed for the living room Donnie immediately went to work on one of his inventions, Mikey head for the kitchen muttering "Food!" while Leo and Raph sat of the couch and Leo noticed something was bothering his brother

"Okay Raph what's wrong?" Leo asked him

"I just…do you ever thing we will ever be with some one?" Raph replied looking at Leo

"Raph you know we can't no one would accept us for who we are" Leo told Raph

"I just want a girl of my own" Raph said

"You know there are no other mutant turtles let alone female turtles out there" Leo told Raph

"Don't lose hope my son there might be one out there for you just be patient" Splinter said as he approach Raph from the behind and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Thanks master" Raph said as he smiled and went to join Mikey in the kitchen.

Later on the turtles were gathered around the TV watching Spaces Heroes well Leo was watching while the others looked at it with bored eyes. Then April walks through the door

"Hey guys" April said walking towards them

"Hey April" Donnie said and noticed April's worried look "What's wrong?" Donnie asked

"I need to talk to you on my way here I saw the Krang-droids carrying boxes containing mutagen they were packing it up in a truck which was heading towards TCTI." April said

"Okay we need a plan" Leo said to his brothers, once they formed a plan they left the lair and set off to TCRI to see what the Krang are planning they looked around but they found nothing out of the blue so they tried to leave without getting caught

"Okay let's get back to the lair" Leo ordered

"Yeah here's the door" Mikey said as he was about to press a button

"NO" the other yelled but it was already too late Mikey has already pushed the button which set off an ear bursting alarm

"What part of no do you not understand idiot" Raph said as he smacked Mikey upside the head, then a bunch of Krang-droids came from a corner and started to shoot at them "Let's get them" Raph yelled as he was about to lunge at them

"No Raph" Leo ordered making Raph stop from his attack "It's not worth it let's just get out of here okay we don't have time" groaning Raph listened to Leo and they ran away from the Krang droids who followed them and continued to fire at them, run down the hallway Donnie notices something inside one of the Krang's chambers and stopped running and took a look through the window

"Guys! You might want to come and look at this" Donnie yelled to his brother his voice filled with shock and amazement, his brothers stopped all thinking the same thing

{Great he has seen some fancy high tech he likes} they headed towards Donnie and started to pull him away from it

"We don't have time for this" Leo said as he and the others continued to pull him away the door

"Just look okay" Donnie tells them, giving up the boys look through the window and their faces were covered with a look of shock and disbelief at what they saw, which was another turtle but it was a female one with pink hair but she was hurt badly

"We need to take her back" Raph said determinedly, nodding their heads, agreeing with Raph the boys break her out of the chamber and take her back to the lair where Master Splinter and April were just as shocked to see this as the boys were so Donnie and Master Splinter treated her wounds while April and the boys sat quietly on the couch.

Sakura open her eyes and scanned the room she was in, and realized she was in a room she didn't recognize and started to feel scared and nervous about being there and thinking who has taken her. So with the last bit of strength she had Sakura got up and ran towards the exit but she was still slow with her limp, Raph saw her leaving

"Hey guys she's getting away" Raph yelled alerting everyone

"Raphael go after her" Master Splinter ordered and Raph ran after her and he finds her on the ground catching her breath, Raph steps closer to her but Sakura hears him and turns around and started to crawl backwards away from him until her back hit the wall

"Hey it's all right I am not going to hurt you" Raph said stepped closer to her and she looked at him

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"I'm Raphael but you can call me Raph and I'm just here to help you okay now lets get you back your injured remember" Raph said he manages to bring her back to the lair and he sits her down on the couch and kneels next to her holding her hand giving her the support she needs.

"Who are you? And where do you come from?" Raph asked

"My name's Sakura Haruno I'm 15 years old and I live on the streets" Sakura answered

"What happened?" Raph asked

"Them things known as the Krang took me and did experiments on me" Sakura said then the other came towards Sakura and Raph and stood around them

"Can you tell us about yourself?" Leo asked Sakura looked at him

"My name is Sakura Haruno my parents abandon me and since then I've grown up on the streets but a local school called Rin Nohara took pity on me and decide to teach me, however when I got older she had to leave me so I went back to the streets like normal but that all changed when one day the Krang came for me and kidnap me, they did many types of tests on me, they decide to test some mutagen on me and the last thing they had me touch was a turtle so I was turn into a mutant turtle and they kept me there for more testing" Sakura said with tears running down her face and everyone was shocked about what Sakura has just told them. Raph looked furious, Mickey looked like he was going to cry, Leo and Donnie looked down to the floor while April and Splinter looked disgusted that the Krang did that to Sakura

"What you all act like it's a big deal please don't pity me because of what I said" Sakura said as she got up and limped away from them

"Wait you shouldn't be walking" Raph said as he grabbed her arm and she flipped him on the ground and kicked him

"I'm not weak little girl" Sakura said as she left out the door

"I think I'm in love now did you see how she flipped me like that" Raph said and the boys just sighed and face palmed

"Boys you must bring her back" Splinter said

"But master you just saw what she did I mean she flipped Raph and was rude when he tried to help her" Leo said

"She is still injured and I would like to offer her some training too" Splinter said so the boys went to find her, they decide to split up so they could cover more areas. Mikey was jumping building after building then looked down an ally way and sees her limping to a warehouse

"Hey guys I found her" Mikey yelled seeing his brother were close by, Mikey was about to take a step closer when a shuriken was thrown at his feet he looked up and saw Karai and a bunch of foot ninjas surrounding him and his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**TMNT Sakura **

The boys started to fight against the foot ninjas while Karai jumps in front of Sakura just as she was about to open to warehouse door

"Get out of my way I want nothing to do with you" Sakura growled out as she threw a punch at Karai who jumped out of the way making Sakura's fist collide with the metal door leaving a huge dent in it

"You know they are only using you right I mean you're a smart girl who knows how to fight once they get you they will cast you aside just like your parents did" Karai said

"They seem nice to me and how do I know you aren't using me too" Sakura said as she tried to kick her missed due to her injured legs Karai took advantage to Sakura's current situation and kicked her hard

"What did mommy tell you the same thing, that she loved you now look at you nowhere to go, they have a new family and you have none here" Karai said in a bitter, mean voice and Sakura just stood there as she remembered the family she last had.

**Flash back: **

**"Told you she was worthless to me" Sasuke said **

"**Ya your right like her whore mom she is dirty lets leave her to die" Ino said **

"**No pleases don't leave me" a 3 year old Sakura cried **

"**Did you speak to me" Sasuke yelled and kicked her in the face making Sakura fall to the ground "Don't speak to me without my permission you littler vermin" and Ino walked over to Sasuke side and placed a hand on her stomach **

"**Look you little bitch we don't need you now I'm with child" Ino said **

"**Yes something better than this rat" Sasuke said agreeing with Ino rubbing her stomach **

"**Why don't you love me?" Sakura asked Sasuke then glared hard at her **

"**You look too much like your whore mother, she left me for that Naruto and then worse of all she stuck me with you a mistake who I don't love" Sasuke said **

"**But daddy" Sakura pleaded *SMACK* the sound of Sasuke's hand slapping Sakura's skin echoed the alley **

"**Don't you ever call me that name again ever" Sasuke said as he left a bloody little Sakura on the ground to die soon a school teacher was walking saw the little girl badly hurt lying on the floor**

"**Hi I'm Rin Nohara who are you?" Rin said **

"**I'm Sakura please don't hurt me" Sakura begged and Rin decide to take her in and gave her food and homed schooled her until she was a teenager **

"**But Rin where am I going to go?" Sakura asked **

"**Sorry Sakura but they need me" Rain said as she left and Sakura realized once again she was all alone and that Sasuke was right no one wanted a rat like her.**

**Flash back end:**

Karai was about to have Sakura join the foot but when she saw her foot ninjas defeated she decides to flee and come back for Sakura later so using a smoke bomb Karai disappeared. Raph runs to Sakura and started to shake her shoulder

"Are you all right?" Raph asked but Sakura was crying too hard to answer him so he carried her back to the lair and laid her in his bed where she cried herself asleep. Once Sakura woke up she washed her face then decided to go into the living room and watch TV while the others were in training. Sakura was sat down on the couch watching the news on TV when a blond man and a woman with dark pink hair came on the TV.

**Jane: Joe we are here with none other than Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Sari Uzumaki and we are taking calls right now for them here is our first caller go on you are on the air.**

**Sakura: Yes this is Sakura Haruno I have a question for both of them **

**Jane: Go on then Sakura ask away **

**Sakura: Why the hell did she and him leave their 3 year old daughter to Sasuke Uchiha and then never come back well you do have a daughter and I am her I took my mother's maiden last name she use to be a Haruno **Sakura then end the call and saw them looking shocked and saw them leave before people could asked them questions. Sakura sat there with tears in her eyes then anger comes over her she gets up and sees the boys still training she saw no one was watching her she could leave but where would she go now she walked away from them but Splinter saw her

"Raphael why don't you train with Sakura but start with light training understand" Splinter told him and Raph nodded his head and left to find Sakura and found her talking to Spike

"I'm not bad just missed understood right?" Sakura asked Spike as he looked at her with bored eyes

"I mean they should know about me right my mom and dad why was I forgotten like that?" she asked him again and he kept eating his food she looked to see Raph by her side

"I would do the same thing if I was you and I'm not just saying that too" Raph said he walks her to the dojo

"Now lets train you" Raph said

"Okay" Sakura said as she got ready to fight him

"Now don't get ahead of yourself" Raph said but Sakura suckered punched him to the wall

"I am a black belt so no going easy with me" Sakura said as Raph got up

"Okay" Raph said as he tried to punch her but she flipped him again and put her foot on him

"Never let me get you or you might get hurt" Sakura said as she walked away past the boys and left out of there

"Ha Sakura totally whipped your butt back there ha" Mikey laughed and the others join him and Raph just glared at Mikey. Sakura was walking down the empty streets and comes to her old home and climbs in through the window and looked around it and she sees her old bow and arrow in the corner of the room

"I'm home" Sakura yelled her voice echoing through the empty house, she walked into the kitchen and looked for food but didn't find any there then Karai came in and Sakura pointed her arrow at her

"Move and you get shot right in the heart" Sakura said

"Don't you what to be human again?" Karai asked as she looked at Sakura

"It wouldn't make any difference I was a rat then and I'm a rat now" Sakura said as she kept her eyes on her

"Yes but you would have your mom and dad back don't you want them bet they miss you I know if my mom was still alive I would go back for her" Karai said and Sakura lowed her bow

"How can I be human?" Sakura asked

"The shredder my dad has what he needs and he said that if you fight on our side he would make you human again" Karai said as she put her hand out for Sakura to shake and Sakura shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNT Sakura **

At the lair the boys noticed that Sakura hasn't come back from her walk and they were worried about her so they decide to go look for her.

Meanwhile while the boys were out looking for her Karai had already taken her to the shredder so he could talk to her

"Ah yes you are the young girl I've heard so much about" Shedder said

"Yes and I have agreed to join you" Sakura said as she bowed her head down in respect

"I want you to swear your alliance to me" Shredder commanded

"I Sakura Haruno swear my alliance to you master Shredder" Sakura said

"You are doing the right think they are using you for one purpose only to keep you like this why else would they be so nice to you and that Raphael he is the worst one just like Splinter he can't be trusted Splinter was my friend but he was jealous that his wife died with her baby so he killed Karai's mother so she would have no mom to hold her and tell her she loved her" Shredder said lying to Sakura who as had angry tears running down her face and shot a arrow into the wall

"They lied to me" Sakura yelled in anger. The Shredder decided then it was time to test her.

Meanwhile the boys are still looking for her

"I think it's getting late we should continue the search tomorrow" Leo suggested "We can have April look out for during the day" but Raph didn't agree with Leo's idea and Mikey agrees with him which shocked everyone and Mikey revealed that he thinks of her as an older sister so they went out looking for her and then an arrow passed them and they see Karai and her foot ninjas but also see someone new with her and she is right by Karai and holding a bow and arrows and they attacked. Sakura attacks Raph good and hard and Raph was not all in there he was stressed out because he wants to find Sakura quickly but this person is in his way of doing that and he wants to know who she is

"Why are you doing this? Why are you working for them?" Raph asked her

"I want to be human again be normal with a family" Sakura said

"They can't help you out they are using you" Raph said but the ninja who was fighting Raph reveals herself and the boys and Raph are really shocked once she reveals herself to them

"Why Sakura? Why would you betray me…us?" Raph asked her sounding really hurt

"You are using me just for my skills they can make me a human again" Sakura said

"Look we are not using you for you skills we want to help you they are lying to you" Leo said trying to explain to her "Shedder is lying to you and he just using you" Leo said again

"Think Sakura your smart and powerful too" Donnie said

"Ya dudette he wants you because of what you are" Mikey said

"We don't want you hurt" Raph said but Sakura don't listen to them and she attacks them all and hurting them pretty badly she and Karai followed by the foot leave them and they return to Shredder.

Meanwhile the boys head back to the lair where Splinter and April are finishing up their training session and they looked at them. April wrapped all up all of their injuries

"What happened?" Splinter asked them

"Yeah what happened to you guys did you find Sakura?" April asked as soon as she said her name Raph storms off to his room and Splinter and gave them a look that said explain

"She works for Shredder now" Leo explain to him April is furious about what Sakura did to them but Splinter calms her down

"Don't blame Sakura she is very confused and scared at this moment her heart is torn with lies and deception, she doesn't understand what is right and wrong now" Splinter said then makes his way towards Raph's room because he saw how hurt he was about Sakura

"Raphael do you want to talk about it?" Splinter asked him

"Master…" he was cut of my Splinter

"Raphael at this moment I am not your sensei I am your father" Splinter said smiling down at Raph

"Dad I love her, I want her by my side to love and be with its love at first site for me and it hurts that she would to this to me why Dad?" Raph asked

"She is very confused right now she don't know who to trust she has been lied to before remember she had a hard life being on the streets and being hit and left alone she is afraid to let people in her life" Splinter said as he looked at his son

"I never thought of that you are right she is confused but I love her so much I will get her back no matter what" Raph said as Splinter smiled at him and they hugged


	4. Chapter 4

**TMNT Sakura **

Meanwhile with at the Shredder hideout Sakura couldn't get out of her head what they boys had told her, she decide to have look for herself if they were telling the truth and she was looking through the foots stuff and she found the potion that turns her human but it only lasts for a few minutes so she took it and saw on the computer across the room so she hacked their files and saw that they had lied to her and that the boys were telling the truth so she got all of their plans and put it on a CD for Donnie she grabbed her bow and arrows and left them. She travelled to the lair she saw all the boys but Raph so she went up to Donnie

"Oh well if it isn't Sakura what are you doing here?" Donnie asked

"I got a CD with Shredder's plans on it for you guys *sighs* you were right they did lie to me and I'm… gomenasai for everything tell Raph I was sorry and give him this for me" Sakura said as she handed Donnie a necklace of a Sakura blossom

"You can stay here you are always welcome back" Leo said with a smile

"Yeah we can play pranks on old Raph it will be so funny" Mikey said with joy to have her back with them

"Ya another girl would be nice to have" April said

"Thank you all but I cannot I have to deal with the Krang and stop them this is a goodbye tell Raph I love him and always will" Sakura said as she walked away from them but Raph heard it all and he ran to her put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around and kissed her hard

"You are not leaving me again or I will go with you I love you and keep the necklace I have you" Raph said with joy.

The boys look at the CD that has shedders plans on it and they find out that Shredder has teamed up with the Krang and they are planning on injecting the city's water supply with mutagen to create an army of mutations to take over the city and maybe the world

"We need a plane right now" Leo said

"I can go pretend that I'm still on Shredder's side and all of you guys can sneak in and destroy it" Sakura suggested

"Good but risky you might lose your life" Splinter said

"Don't worry about it I got it" Sakura said

"Be careful while you are there" Raph said

"I'll be fine" Sakura said sounding confident however she didn't know that Shredder had plans for her

"So she thinks she can leave like that" Shredder said

"Shall we get her and kill her" Krang said

"Yes bring her to me but alive" Shredder said the Krang left to go get Sakura they saw her walking down the street and attacked her and once the battle was over she was over their shoulder

"We the Krang brought her to you the one known as Shredder" Krang said

"Good leave now" Shredder said as he beat her to a plump and threw her in a room "have fun little girl". Meanwhile with the boys

"I'm worried about Sakura she been gone for hours" Raph said

"We are too lets go after her" Leo said they go there with Sakura

"Someone help me" Sakura yelled "No need to yell I'm here with you" Rin said

"Rin it's you" Sakura said and ran two her and hugged her

"Yeah they kidnapped me and I been here looking for you" Rin said as she injected Sakura with a potion

"There you go human again" Rin said as Sakura went back to her human form

"Now they won't know who I am good idea Rin" Sakura said with a smirk on her face she ran and found the boys "Hey Raph it's me" Sakura yelled but they looked shocked to see her human

"Lets get her out of here" Raph said as they got her out and Splinter goes to Shredder

"So you've lived after all these years" Shredder said

"I did and you are still alive and evil as well" Splinter said

"Karai come and get rid of him once and for all" Shredder said and she fought him but he dodged all her attacks

"Karai I am your real father" Splinter said and she stopped right there and then

"What?" Karai asked

"Yes you are Miwa my daughter, the shredder lied to you" Splinter said to Karai and she looked at Shredder with hate and pain filled eyes and went with her father and they went back to the lair.

They made it back to the lair and Splinter and Karai walk to the side

"So he got jealous of me and ruined everything I thought I lost you and your mother but seeing you brings me hope" Splinter explains to Karai she looked like she was like Sakura lied to all her life so Karai joined forces with them

"Sakura you look like yourself is there anything you like" Rin said

"Yeah would you check my blood and the Shredder's too" Sakura asked her handing her two vials of blood

"Sure" Rin said as she ran the blood through the computer to check it "Oh dear" Rin said

"What?" Sakura asked Rin

"Shredder is your real father Sakura" Rin said and Sakura fainted on the ground and Raph heard her fall

"What happened?" Raph asked

"Well she just found out her real father is the Shredder Raph" Rin said and he looked at her shocked and froze in shock

"What happened to them?" Leo asked

"*Sighs* They found out Sakura's father is the Shredder okay If I have to say it again man how many times to I say it" Rin told them

"Oh man poor Sakura she has to be his daughter and know she has to fight him" Mikey said

"I wouldn't want to be her right now" Donnie said and after everyone calmed down from the shock they noticed Sakura walk out but they thought it was for some time alone however Sakura was heading TCRI and to her father. Meanwhile back with the boys

"Where could she be at" Raph said as he paced back and forth in the living room Rin feels her beeper going off and looked at the message sent by Sakura ***Went to the TCRI to confront my dad and get rid of them*** "She went to the TCRI to confront her father and is going to attack them too alone man for a smart girl she isn't really using her head" Rin said but everyone was already gone "Oh yeah leave me here alone why don't you" Rin yelled in the air. They went to the TRCRI to get Sakura and help her out

"Raph why would she do this?" Leo asked his brother

"I don't know she makes me worry about her when she does this to me" Raph said as they ran to roof to roof they finally attacked TCRI and they struggled to destroy the Krang-droids but managed in the end and the Krang flee from them

"That's right run" Leo yelled

"We need to find Sakura now" Raph they ran to find and when she found her she and the Shredder were fighting

"We are coming" Raph yelled but Leo stopped him

"No this is her battle she must fight him alone" Leo said

"Why you leave me and mother alone" Sakura said as she kicked him in the face

"Child she was a one night stand I didn't even know you were born" Shredder said as he punched her in the face

"You are suppose the be a father" Sakura said as she punched his masked off and she sees the scars on him

"Until next time baby girl and you will be like me one day Daddy's Little Girl you are" Shredder said as Sakura turn back into a turtle and he was gone using a smoke bomb and she went back to the others and they got out of there before it exploded everywhere. Once back in the lair the turtles celebrate with April, Karai, Rin, Splinter and April's dad, all expect Sakura who was standing on a rooftop outside as Raph comes behind her

"Don't worry you aren't like him and never will be" Raph said comforting her

"Yeah I know but I think he can be good but he is just too messed up in the head but one day I am going to bring him on the good side that's a promise" Sakura said as she leaned back on Raph

"And I will be right behind you when you do that" Raph said as she turn around in his arms and they kissed in the moon light.

**Naruto: I did some of it but Tay didn't like it **

**Vampiremisress96: You messed up on it and she came back too**

**Tayler4ever: So right I did I was in pain and left you two bakas in charge**

**Vampiremisress96: who are you calling a baka Tay? **

**Taylor4ever: When you let Naruto write it all action then you are a baka **

**Vampiremisress96: But you left him to the writing **

**Tayler4ever: Ya but you are supposed to watch him while he was doing it**

**Vampiremisress96: Hope you enjoyed it **

**Leo: Please R&R**


End file.
